The Price of Oblivion
"The Price of Oblivion" is an episode of the Double Dragon animated series. Plot Colonel Neil McReady is driving on the highway, on his way to Metro City, when he sees a car recklessly driven by two men with glowing eyes and a lost expression, who run him off the road and make him crash into a tree. McReady has to hitch-hike and is picked by Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee who are returning from a fishing trip in the Double Dragon Cruiser. After the formal introductions, Colonel McReady explains that he has just retired and tells what happened. The three of them then see several police cars and an ambulance around the reckless drivers' car, which also crashed against a tree. Meanwhile, Shadow Master talks to his warriors about Oblivion, the drug that Icepick has developed. It is absorbed by skin contact, producing euphoria and instant addiction, turning the addicts into mindless beings with glowing eyes. Shadow Master intends for the addicts to do anything for more Oblivion, with the resulting violence destroying Metro City. The Lee brothers leave Colonel McReady in the neighborhood where he grew up, and where he is returning after 10 years. McReady wonders why the windows have bars now, and Billy blames Shadow Master's presence. The Lee brothers are about to leave when they see the arrival of a Shadow tank, so they stop out of sight to transform into their masked forms. McReady is welcomed by a neighborhood kid who offers some safety tips, while Sickle and Trigger Happy are offering Oblivion to the local drug dealers, but are stopped by the Double Dragons. After the ensuing fight, the Shadow Warriors escape but a box full of Oblivion vials falls from the tank and is found by a dealer anyways. The Lee brothers use the Double Dragon Cruiser to pursue the Shadow tank, but Trigger Happy takes the neighborhood kid as a hostage, despite Colonel McReady's attempt to warn him, so Billy must stop Jimmy from shooting under risk of harming the kid, and Trigger Happy uses the chance to shoot the Double Dragon Cruiser and escape. Shadow Master is happy with the success of Oblivion, when Sickle and Trigger Happy arrive with their hostage. A Shadow Warrior offers Oblivion to Michael, who immediately refuses and approaches Marian, who was there stopping an addict from mugging a man. Michael tells her about it, but the Shadow Warrior is already gone. Marian goes to the Dragon Dojo to ask the Lee brothers for help, but they still have to repair the Double Dragon Cruiser, with Billy adding "let not your haste for victory bring about an early defeat". Meanwhile, McReady gets fed of the violence and death that Oblivion has brought, so he arms himself with an experimental plasma blaster designed by himself to become a vigilante. Shadow Master gloats about the development of Super Oblivion, which besides euphoria and addiction, will cause brain damage and memory loss, plus total obedience to him. He intends to use the hostage kid as a test subject. McReady, now with a mask and a blue tank-top, interrogates a Shadow Warrior to find out where is Shadow Master with his hostage. At the Dragon Dojo, the Lee brothers have finished repairs of the Double Dragon Cruiser and return to action. Jimmy wonders how to find Shadow Master's lab, and Billy replies that the Double Dragon will guide them. Since Billy is driving, Jimmy must summon his own tattoo to guide them, which works despite Jimmy not saying the right spell. At their arrival to the drug lab, the Double Dragons and McReady take each other for Shadow guards and they fight. Shadow Master feels the fight outside and sends Shadow Warriors led by Icepick, Sickle and Trigger Happy. After Billy gets that it's a misunderstanding, he explains their rightful intentions and then they face the Shadow Warriors. Jimmy takes the Double Dragon Cruiser to deal with the Shadow Warriors and tells Billy and McReady to finish the lab. Billy and McReady get inside, where Shadow Master is awaiting them with the hostage and forces them to sheathe their weapons for the kid's safety. Shadow Master explains that after the rise of addicts turns the Metro City into ruins, the survivors will have to serve the Shadows. Then Shadow Master asks where is Jimmy, which is answered by the Double Dragon Cruiser ramming through the wall. This distracts Shadow Master enough to allow McReady to take his blaster again and blast the tanks of Oblivion, causing a fire. Billy kicks Shadow Master and frees the hostage and Jimmy shoots a catwalk to have it fall on Shadow Master. The Double Dragons, Colonel McReady and the kid escape the fire in the Double Dragon Cruiser. After returning the kid to his mother, McReady introduces himself to the Dragons as Blaster, and removes his mask, to which Billy says that they know his name, and McReady in turn deduces that they are Billy and Jimmy due to a fishing rod left on the back seat, so Billy chastises Jimmy for not cleaning the back seat. McReady assures that he will keep their secret, and asks if there is space for someone else in the team, to which the Lee brothers agree to make him a Dragon Warrior. Colonel McReady is given the ritual Dragon Warrior knighting ceremony and becomes Blaster. Shadow Master escapes the remains of his factory turning into smoke, and swears revenge. Category:Double Dragon (TV series) episodes